goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Spellman sings on the muppet show and gets ungrounded
Cast Sabrina Spellman-kayla Kermit the frog-young guy Scooter-zach Kristofferson-russell Spud-Joey Jake long-steven Transcript Sabrina spellman: hi scooter Scooter: hi Sabrina, what 90s song are you gonna choose Sabrina Spellman: lovefool by the cardigans Robin the frog: hi Sabrina, hope you are going to preform the song from the first band on the moon album Scooter: so you are with rose, trixie and spud Rose: we'll give what we got Trixie: and me Spud: same here traffic spud (Cut to the stage) Kermit: hi-ho, kermit the frog here and welcome to the muppet show, hey, we're going to have a wonderful show for you tonight, and our special guests is the girl who loves magic, and here she is now, ladies and gentlemen, miss Sabrina Spellman! Yaaay! yaaaaay! (The curtain raises up) Sabrina spellman: okay, one, two, three, four (Lovefool starts playing) Sabrina Spellman: (singing) dear, I fear we're facing a problem You love me no longer, I know maybe there is nothing I can do To make you do Mama tells me I shouldn't better that I ought to stick to another man a man that surely deserves me But I think you do so, I cry, and I pray and I beg love me love me say that you love me Fool me fool me go on and fool me Love me love me Pretend that you love me Leave me leave me just say that you need me So I cry, and I beg for you to Love me love me say that you love me Leave me leave me Just say that you need me I can't care about anything, but you lately I have desperately pondered spent my nights awake and I wonder what I could have done in another way To make you stay reason will not lead to solution I will end up lost in confusion I don't care if you really care as long as you don't go so, I cry and I pray and I beg love me love me Say that you love me Fool me fool me Go on and fool me Love me love me Say that you love me Leave me leave me just say that you need me So I cry, and I beg for you to Love me love me Say that you love me Leave me leave me Just say that you need me I can't care about, anything but you anything but you love me love me you say that you love me Fool me fool me go on and fool me Love me love me I know that you need me I can't care about, anything but you (Audience applauses) Kermit: nice, but befooore we go, let's give a warm thank you to our lovely and magical guest star you you you you Kermit: no I mean Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina spellman! Yaaaaay! Sabrina Spellman: thank you, and now, how about a nice big hand for Kermit the frog? Kermit: thank you, we'll see you next time on the muppet show Jake long: Spellman, I can't believe you sang lovefool by the cardigans on the muppet show, you are ungrounded forever, you can have a dance with dolphasloth Sabrina Spellman: thank you Jake long! Category:The disney toons get ungrounded series